phinbella: a surpise
by phinabella11
Summary: theres a new girl who has crush on phineas how will isabella take this? read this to find out
1. Chapter 1

isabella: hey phineas i got to go to the fireside girls camp i"ll be back next week phineas: ok see ya hey ferb theres a new neighbor moving in lets go meet them.. (phineas and ferb went to the new house) phineas: (knocks) girl: come in ferb and phineas: woah (they saw a girl with blonde hair blue eyes and flawless skin) phineas: uh im im im-ferb: phineas phineas: yeah and hes hes- ferb: ferb and we are your new- phineas: neigbors girl: im elzabeth hey im still unpacking but when im done could you show me around. phineas: yes see ya (phineas and ferb leave) ferb: so let me geuss u like like elzabeth phineas: I DO NOT ferb:... phineas: OK OK I DO but i dont know how to u know ferb: easy ask her to go on a date while your showing her danvill phineas: but i- (ferb pushed phineas) elzabeth : hey phineas phineas: um hey u wanna go on a date while i show u danville elzabeth: sure phineas phineas: ferb u were right but where should i take her ferb: the park and wear something differnt phineas: like what? ferb: ask candace phineas ok good idea (phineas and ferb walked home) phineas: candace what should i wear for my frist date candace: (laughs) no why are you here for real phineas: im serious candace: oh you are? just be yourself but buy her a gift phineas: like this 2 karrot diamond necklace candace: wow 2 KARROTS and yes (next day) phineas: well im here by the way ferb thanks ferb: hey no biggy phineas: bye (knocks) elzabeth: hey phineas phineas: wow you look great (by the way ferb is spying on them) elzabeth: so where you takeing me phineas: the park (at the park) phineas: i got you this elzabeth: woah thanks i got you something too phineas: what? elzabeth: this (grabs phineas and kisses him) phineas: O_O ferb: WOW AND HE DIDDNT EVEN TRY (after the date) phineas: ferb she kissed me im so happy (next week) isabella: bye rosey (enters the phineases backyard) hey...uh phineas whos that girl phineas: elzabeth aka my girlfriend isabella: girlfriend! part 2 when i get 5 reviews


	2. Chapter 2

isabella? phineas said isabella was just stareing into space when she heard girlfriend isabella? phineas repeated oh uh so this your girlfriend isabella said hey maybe you guys should hang out said phineas no thanks isabella repiled please phineas pleaded isabella couldnt say no fine! come on isabella said see ya guys hey ferb is isabella a bit angry or is it just me phineas said agreed ferb replied i cant beleave phineas is dateing miss teen usa i feel like he s cheating on me even do we re not dating isabella thought isabella i need to talk to you elzabeth said what do you want she replied *phone rings* one momment *answers the phone* hey zack sorry i had to cancel our date had to hang out with nerdyeas love ya bye elzabeth said wait you have two boyfriends isabella said im only dateing chip for one reason she said because you like him right? isabella said (laughs) please the reason is money when phineas grows up he will be so rich and i ll be i could buy texas and if you tell phineas this i ll tell him about your lil crush 


	3. Chapter 3

im gonna tell him *sigh* im his friend i have to isabella thought hey izzy so is my girlfriend and my friendgirl bffs phineas said phineas your girlfriend is cheating on you isabella said sadly (laughs) your funny phineas said im serious isabella said isabella if your trying to get another stupid badge for lieing you got it phineas said STUPID EXCUSE ME? im trying to help you and if anythings stupid its your inventions isabella said IF YOUR HELPING ME THEN TELL ME THE TRUTH AND I HIGHILY DISAGREE A BIONIC TREE IS STUPID ok it is but its for bailjeet because- WHAT AM I DOING MY POINT IS YOUR JUST JEALUS phineas said OK YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT isbella said 


	4. Chapter 4

ferb had never seen phineas like this he kept messing up orders and for 3 days he couldnt think of anything to do unless it had somthing to do with isabella being actaked by wolves "i got it" phineas said "we're not building a wolf actack thing" ferb said he was getting tired of phineas saying i got it when he diddint ferb knew isabella was telling the truth he felt like he should tell his brother but elzabeth had somthing over him to phineas kept stareing at the door 24/7 as if waiting for someone "man i cant think of anything" phineas said "phineas she was right" ferb said "what makes you think that?" phineas said calmly "think about it everytime we finish our project she wants to take it she likes your inventions but not you and you dont really like her you like isabella i know you do i found a poem about her under your bed" ferb said "ok you caught me but isabella hates me now" phineas said "give her this" ferb said while giving him the poem phineas wrote "thanks ferb" phineas said phineas walked down the street he knocked on isabellas door "what?" isabella said "isabella you were right im sorry and i wrote you this roses are red violets are blue no ones better then you" phineas said while blushing isabella smiled "first poem is it?" she said "ether way its sweet" "thanks" phineas said "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD KISS THE GIRL" ferb said "ferb?" isabella said then out of no where phineas grabed isabella and kissed her for 4 secends "thats a twist" ferb said "i got to go" phineas said "bye" he walked to ferb and gave a stern look "what?" ferb said "is this gonna be reguler thing with you" phineas said after that they got to gether a day later and married when they were 21 the end (look for more phinbella storys by me phinabella11) 


End file.
